


One Off The Bucket List

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark one was never one to pass on trying new things. All though, getting fucked in the middle of battle by a giant tentacle monster wasn't on his bucket list, at least he could say it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Off The Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Its kind of non-con I guess. Its not like the tentacle monster ASKED before shoving its tentacles up Tony's ass. But its here and I have wrote it.
> 
> Anyways, this is pure nastiness, proceed with caution and take note of the tags and warnings. They are there for your benefit.

Tony cursed as he just barely dodged a crumpled car flying toward him. For something without bones, this bastard sure had a mean swing. He flew high up then stopped a moment to assess the situation. This monster– that was the best description of it, was massive. Its thick tentacles thrashed and destroyed several buildings around it. 

A tentacle monster. An actual tentacle monster. Tony would laugh if he didn’t actually have to fight it. It was like he was in a generic anime show. He was even in a mecha-like suit.

“This thing just will not die.” He sighed. “The damned thing grows its tentacles back every time we cut one.”

He twisted around then started flying back down, toward the monster. He had an idea. “I’m going to nuke it. From the inside.”

“Your’re going to what?” He couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the chorus of disbelief on the commlink.

“i am going to drop a grenade in the monster and explode its insides.”

“Tony, no!” Their chorus of no were too late. Tony was speeding toward the best, dodging thick tentacles and flying debris. He stopped just above an opening he sorely hoped was the mouth and prepared to launch one of his grenades.

But then thinner tentacles are shooting out faster than he can react, latching onto his wrists and ankles. And before he knew what was happening, he was being held spread eagle over the opening.

He tried to fight but it was no use, they were stronger. Strong enough to tear off the front of his helmet. “Seriously? I just had that fixed!”

The opening beneath him opened up, thin whippy tentacles rising out. These ones were different from the others. The tips flared out like a bulb and graduated from dark blotchy green to a smooth pink. One came to hover in front of his face. It looked very familiar to something… it looked a lot like a penis.

He opened his mouth to say something but didn’t have the chance to when the thing was jamming itself into his mouth. He gagged around the thick length. 

It most definitely was a dick. It tasted just like one.

He tried to break free again but no matter how much he tried, nothing worked and he started to panic when his armor was being broken apart. It was built to survive exiting the atmosphere and this bastard was tearing it up like wet paper. 

They didn’t stop there though.

The tentacles tore at his clothes, ripping away his jeans and shirt, leaving him naked and vulnerable. At this point, he’s watched enough hentai to know where this was going.

The penis-tentacles gravitated to him, rubbing and prodding his naked body. One of then wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking it, making Tony shutter. It was the strangest sensation he’s ever felt, and it wasn’t all that bad. 

He yelped, nearly chocking on the one in his mouth when he felt a wet probing at his ass. He struggled to look behind him to see a tentacle, one much bigger than the others rubbing at his ass. It looked like it was wet. How nice of it to lube up before fucking him.

Slowly it pushed at his entrance, working the tight muscle open. Tony found it difficult not to react with arousal. It was just kind of what happened when a dick was in his ass.

He groaned and squirmed as it finally slipped through, one slick inch after another filling him like he’s never been filled before. When it stopped moving he was trembling and his cock painfully hard from the tentacle coiled around it, still steadily pumping him.

He pushed his ass back, wanting it to move already. If he was going to be fucked by tentacles, he was going to get the best out. It. None of that teasing nonsense.

Then it started moving, drawing out moans from Tony. It kept moving, gradually going faster and deeper till finally it was pounding into him. The other tentacles working to match it’s pace. One fucking his mouth, one working his cock, and one deep in his ass while a dozen others rubbed at his body. It was one of the most sense overwhelming experiences he’s ever experienced.

It only got better when the tentacle in his ass managed to find his prostate. It pounded into that sweet spot, making Tony whine in unbearable pleasure. His orgasm was growing faster and faster, he was so close to the edge.

He finally came, harder than he ever had, when the tentacle his his sweet spot especially hard. He fell limp, complexly spent. The tentacles shuttered, seeming to reach their own climax. Tony was so out of it he didn’t pay much attention to the sticky fluids that covered him and leaked out of his ass when the biggest tentacle pulled out.

Everything after that was a blur. He knew he was rescued and cleaned up but he was tired, too tired and fuzzy. At least now he can add getting fucked by a tentacle monster on his list of crazy things he’s done in his life.


End file.
